Recent trends in clothing fashions for both adults and children have led to a widespread and increasingly high rate of usage of trousers of the jeans type. These trousers are cut so as to generally conform closely to the contours of the body and usually include several pockets of the patch type. This type of pocket is constructed of a single panel of fabric which has three adjacent marginal edges sewn to the body of the garment leaving the fourth edge open for insertion of objects into the pocket. The narrow body conforming cut of jeans-type trousers makes such pockets awkward to use because it is relatively difficult to place a hand into the pocket in order to insert or remove objects. Even when slash-type pockets are provided, which have an interior fabric envelope, which is accessible through a slash in the fabric of the garment, the narrow cut of the jeans-type of trouser renders these pockets impractical or awkward, because objects inserted in such pockets cause objectionable bulges which detract from the trim line of the garment and are, therefore, considered objectionable. In addition, because of the relatively close fit of the jeans-type of trouser, when an object is inserted into a pocket, either of the slash-type or the patch-type, and the wearer engages in an active sport such as bicycling or an activity such as dancing, the object tends to work its way out of the pocket thereby becoming lost.
The problems described result in an anomalous situation in which the pockets provided on the jeans-type of trousers, even though they represent a significant portion of the manufacturing cost of this garment, do not contribute to the utility of the garment and are often considered to be non-functional by the wearer.